2014 Hungarian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:22.715 |fastestlap = 1:25.724 |fastestlapdriver = Nico Rosberg |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 64 |winner = Daniel Ricciardo |winnernation = AUS |winnerteam = |second = Fernando Alonso |secondteam = |secondnation = ESP |third = Lewis Hamilton |thirdteam = |thirdnation = GBR}} The 2014 Hungarian Grand Prix (formally the Formula 1 Pirelli Magyar Nagydíj 2014) is the eleventh race of the 2014 Formula One season. It is the 29th running of the Hungarian Grand Prix with all of the races being at the Hungaroring. It was held between July 25 and July 27, 2014. Nico Rosberg took pole position ahead of Sebastian Vettel. Lewis Hamilton started in the pit lane after a fire in Q1. After an intense battle between Fernando Alonso, Daniel Ricciardo and Lewis Hamilton in the closing laps of the race, Ricciardo stole the lead and pulled away to win the race by approximately half a second. Nico Rosberg made a pit stop close to the end of the race, and managed to catch up to the top three drivers, but Hamilton was able to hold him off. __TOC__ Background Eleven teams competed in the Grand Prix, with two drivers each. They were , , , , , , , , , and . Four types of tyres were brought by Pirelli to the race, being the medium "primes", soft "options", intermediate and full wet types. The circuit had two DRS zones: one on the start/finish straight between turns 14 and 1, and the other between turns 1 and 2. Entering the Grand Prix, the Drivers' Championship was led by Nico Rosberg with 190 points. The runner-up was Lewis Hamilton with 176 points, followed by Daniel Ricciardo with 106. Fourth place in the championship was Fernando Alonso with 97 points, followed by Valtteri Bottas with 91 points. The Constructors' Championship was led by Mercedes with 366 points, followed by Red Bull and Williams with 188 and 121 points respectively. The top five positions were founded out by Ferrari with 116 points, and Force India with 98. The championship was so far dominated by Mercedes. The only race to not be won by a Mercedes driver before the Hungarian Grand Prix was Ricciardo in Canada. Additionally, second place finishes were each gained by Kevin Magnussen and Bottas, and third place finishes were achieved by Vettel, Alonso, Jenson Button and Sergio Pérez. For the race, the chassis of Marussia's MR03 was changed for Max Chilton after he received balance and electrical issues in Austria. A small wing section was introduced by Williams in hopes to gain more downforce and grip, made by the bodywork. New front wing endplates were brought by Lotus, being made to scavenge the airflow more efficiently. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 The first practice session took place on July 25, and lasted for 90 minutes. The fastest driver on the track was Hamilton, followed by Rosberg and Kimi Räikkönen. Following his installation lap, Chilton drove back to the pits when smoke and fire poured from the rear of his car due to an oil leak, forcing his gearbox to be changed before the end of the session. He was only able to complete five timed laps, finishing 21st in front of Jules Bianchi. Adrian Sutil, Kamui Kobayashi and Marcus Ericsson also spun while on the track, but were all able to continue. Romain Grosjean also had to finish about ten minutes before the end of the session due to an issue found on his car. FP2 The second practice session also took place on July 25, and lasted for 90 minutes. Although Hamilton was struggling with tyre grip, he was able to set the fastest time in the session, followed by Rosberg, Vettel and Alonso. Magnussen out-braked himself and went across the gravel at Turn 6 during the start of the session, but was able to rejoin. Kobayashi also spun at the chicane, but was still able to continue. Ericsson went wide at Turn 11, but again rejoined. Felipe Massa had a big spin at the chicane, with his rear wing only just snapping out. He then rejoined before coming back to the pits. He missed out on much of the session due to a car problem, which it was suggested by engineering boss Rob Smedley that the problem occurred in Massa's left rear tyre. Pastor Maldonado fell into the list of drivers who spun, but managed to continue, while Grosjean could not do much laps due to the Lotus team fixing his cooling system leak. FP3 The third practice session took place on July 26, and lasted for an hour. Again, Hamilton was the fastest, with a time of 1:24.048, though he went off the track at Turn 1 in the beginning of the session. He was followed by Rosberg, Ricciardo and Vettel. Alonso was sixth with a time of 1:24.769. However, while driving on the circuit, he went wide at Turn 1, and later tried to get his car turned into the final turn. Practice Results Qualifying Q1 The length of Q1 was 18 minutes. Drivers who qualified 17th or lower were eliminated at the end. The 107% rule was used, which each driver needed to set a time within 107% of the fastest lap so to race. Pastor Maldonado was forced to stop his car on track when its energy storage received a malfunction, and had to start 20th on the grid. Lewis Hamilton was also unable to set a time when his car caught fire because of a fuel leak. Due to it needing a new chassis and engine, he was forced to start from the pit lane. Surprisingly, Jean-Éric Vergne was fastest in Q1, with a time of 1:24.941. Jules Bianchi also managed to qualify 16th, pushing Kimi Räikkönen into the list of drivers eliminated in Q1 after Ferrari decided to have him just run on medium tyres. Max Chilton, however, had to start 18th on the grid after his car's fuel pressure malfunctioned about two minutes before the end of Q1. Others eliminated were Kamui Kobayashi and Marcus Ericsson. Q2 Q2 lasted for 15 minutes. Any driver who qualified 11th or lower was eliminated at the end. This time, the fastest lap was set by Nico Rosberg, with a time of 1:23.310, only three tenths ahead of Sebastian Vettel and Daniel Ricciardo. Daniil Kvyat was unable to improve his time of 1:24.706 when he spun off the track due to one of his tyres touching the white line. He was eliminated at the end of Q2, followed by Adrian Sutil, Sergio Pérez, Esteban Gutiérrez, Romain Grosjean and Jules Bianchi. Q3 The third and final part of qualifying ran for 12 minutes, and chose the positions of the top ten drivers. This time, rain fell on the track. All of the drivers decided to run a lap on dry tyres in case the rain became intense. Caught by the conditions, Rosberg went wide at Turn 1. Q3 was soon red-flagged when Kevin Magnussen hit the barriers at the same curve after his tyres locked up. A new chassis and gearbox change meant that he had to start from the pit lane. Jenson Button also went wide at Turn 1, but was able to make the corner this time. However, Fernando Alonso got caught out. By the time the session restarted, the rain had stopped. Rosberg set pole position, with a time of 1:22.715. Vettel joined him on the front row. Qualifying Results Notes: ** Lewis Hamilton and Pastor Maldonado did not set a time in the qualifying sessions, and raced at the stewards' discretion. Grid Notes: ** Lewis Hamilton and Pastor Maldonado did not set a time in the qualifying sessions, and raced at the stewards' discretion. *PL Both Lewis Hamilton and Kevin Magnussen started from the pit lane after a chassis change in the qualifying sessions. Race Report The race started at 14:00 at local time. The track was wet, and the area was hit by thunderstorms throughout the day. While the track temperature ranged between 27 to 28°C, the air temperature was between 20 to 21°C. All the drivers started out with intermediate tyres. Kevin Magnussen and Lewis Hamilton started from the pit lane. Kvyat would be set to join them as a pit-lane starter, his Toro Rosso reportedly having engine troubles to which had kept him from starting the formation lap. As Rosberg streaked into the lead, Bottas took second from Vettel on the outside of Turn 1, and Alonso shortly overtook Vettel after the same curve, but Vettel managed to get past Alonso after Turn 5.FORMULA 1. (2015, March 13). FORMULA 1 PIRELLI MAGYAR NAGYDÍJ 2014 - Race Highlights . file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BqRy2zjEdk Brundle commenting, "smart thinking there from Bottas. Stayed out of the spray of the leading two and went down the outside and found the extra grip". Due to his brakes being cold, Hamilton spun on Turn 2, with the barriers lightly scraping his car's front left, and his front wing was a little bit damaged. However, he was able to continue, but in last place. On lap eight, Ericsson lost control of his Caterham, and crashed at Turn 3. The safety car was then deployed, to which the top four of Rosberg, Bottas, Ricciardo and Alonso. On lap 9, Hamilton moved up to 13th, while Rosberg had a big lead. The McLarens put more intermediate tyres on, while the rest of the drivers switched to dry ones. However, Rosberg, Vettel, Bottas and Alonso were forced to pit on the next lap due to missing the pit entry at the time the safety car was deployed, putting Ricciardo into the lead. Whilst the safety car remained on the track, Grosjean's Lotus was still finding the conditions too treacherous and, like Ericsson, crashed his car at turn 3. The race was later resumed on lap 14. Jenson Button quickly passed Daniel Ricciardo to take the lead. Croft noting, "He had more grip coming out of the corner on the intermediate tyres than Ricciardo had on his slicks." On lap 15, Vergne got into fifth place after overtaking Rosberg, while Hamilton got into ninth place. Ricciardo got back in the lead after Button pitted in lap 16 for dry tyres due to it becoming clear that the track was starting to dry. He came back out in 16th place, meaning that the decision by McLaren to give him intermediate tyres at his first stop had cost him greatly. At the final corner, Nico Hülkenberg made contact with Sergio Pérez on lap 17, and then retired from the race. Pérez, however, did not suffered any major damage to his car. At the time, Hamilton got up to seventh place and was behind Vettel, with Rosberg only a second ahead. Meanwhile, Alonso was excellent in the conditions, being able to get into third place on lap 18. Maldonado attempted to overtake Bianchi on lap 20, but they both made contact, having to pit again. By lap 22, Button had got up to 14th. Five laps after his initial incident with Hülkenberg, Pérez then lost control of his car whilst exiting the final corner. Croft described the incident as "careering across the track and slamming into the pit wall."'' Following this incident, the safety car was once again deployed again. Brundle commenting, ''"A lot of debris." Both Ricciardo and Massa went into the pits, and came back out in sixth and seventh respectively as Alonso, Vergne, Rosberg, Vettel and Hamilton stayed out. After the race resumed on lap 27, Alonso managed to lead away from the field of cars behind him. Button then passed Sutil on lap 31 to take 10th place. Rosberg later came into the pits on lap 33 to put on soft tyres, and rejoined in 13th place. On the thirty third lap, Vettel had nearly identical spin to Pérez whilst exiting the final corner. He lost control of his Red Bull whilst running over the kerbs, however unlike Pérez, Vettel managed to complete a 360 spin to which he kept the car out of the barriers by the slenderest of margins. On the next lap, Vergne was overtook by Hamilton at Turn 4. Vergne came into the pits on lap 34, and joined back out in 12th place. Rosberg later managed to overtake Bottas for ninth place at Turn 1 on lap 38. Alonso then went into the pits on lap 39, and rejoined in fifth place, giving the lead to Hamilton. A lap later, Hamilton came into the pits, coming back out behind Alonso along with jumping Rosberg. Ricciardo was then back in the lead. Rosberg had been able to make further progress, as Hamilton was almost a second ahead of him with no cars between them. Hamilton had already took both of his pit stops, while Rosberg was on softer tyres and only had one pit stop left. On lap 51, after hearing Rosberg ask why he is not being let through by Hamilton, the team ordered Hamilton to let him overtake. However, Hamilton ignored the order, as he replied on the radio: "I'm not slowing down for Nico. If he gets close enough to overtake, he can overtake me." He knew that at this point, he would be racing Rosberg effectively, and did not want to get far behind the leaders by letting him pass, as being over a second ahead of him. Ricciardo later went for his final pit stop on lap 54 to put on soft tyres, and rejoined in fourth place. Rosberg took his second pit stop, and came back out in seventh. By lap 62, the leader was Alonso, 0.4 seconds ahead of Hamilton, who had Ricciardo 0.4 seconds behind. Rosberg, meanwhile, got up to fourth, only more than twenty seconds behind Ricciardo, but was able to get closer by three seconds per lap with his new tyres, as well as setting the fastest lap on lap 64. Alonso out-braked himself and cut the chicane on lap 63, but kept the lead and was not given any penalty. On lap 67, Ricciardo had closed upon the back of Hamilton to which he attacked the Mercedes around the outside of turn three. Hamilton attempted to hold his line, however Ricciardo would not relent and exited the corner ahead of the Mercedes. Ricciardo carrying immense speed then attacked Alonso on the following lap. The Red Bull attacked down the inside into the first corner to which Croft noted "Alonso tries to fight but he just hasn't got the traction." As Alonso and Hamilton had both done almost 30 laps after their last pit stops, their tyres fell off their respective operating cliffs. Alonso was able to hold Hamilton off, and by the last lap, they were caught up by Rosberg. Rosberg tried to get past Hamilton on the outside at Turn 2, but Hamilton squeezed Rosberg off the track, keeping third place. Daniel Ricciardo won the race with 5.2 seconds behind to Fernando Alonso. Hamilton and Rosberg finished third and fourth respectively. Post-race The trophies were collected during the podium ceremony by the top three drivers, who all got interviewed by a selected delegate of the media before they were at the subsequent press conference. The only changes in the championships were Massa moving ahead of Magnussen, and Ferrari moving ahead of Williams. Hamilton's gap to Rosberg was closed to eleven points. Following the race, it was said by Mercedes' non-executive chairman Niki Lauda that he made an agreement on Hamilton deciding to ignore team orders, explaining that the team had panicked on giving the orders. Mercedes also discovered, while analysing Hamilton's engine, that it lost power after his second pit stop on lap 40. This had cost him about 0.5 seconds each lap in the rest of the race, meaning that he would have won if the problem did not occur. Results ** Lewis Hamilton and Kevin Magnussen had a chassis change, and started the race from the pit lane. Milestones *Jean-Éric Vergne's 50th race * ' 100th race *Mercedes' 50th podium *Nico Rosberg's 10th pole position *Mercedes' 20th fastest lap in Formula One *The engine's 110th pole position *Fernando Alonso's last podium of is F1 career Standings after race Notes External links *Race highlights Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Hungarian Grand Prix Category:2014 Grands Prix